Johnathan Ariali
Personality Johnathan is someone who always tries to do the right thing but he is weak willed and easily persuaded by others. He will rarely take the assertive role and will commonly dish out such responsibilities to his subordinates or aides. Above all, Johnathan want's to be liked and takes quite a few things personally. (demonstrated by his actions against his sister) History Johnathan was constantly pampered for most of his life due to his lineage as a member of the house of Ariali. He would always study hard so when the day came that he would finally succeed his father, he would be the best ruler the country ever had. However any accomplishment he made was always overshadowed by his older sister and her magical genius. This paved the way for a sense of resentment that has dotted his actions until this day. The only upside to this situation was without his parent's pressuring him it gave him more time to study the art of the blade which he quickly became skilled it. When another noblemen observed his innate talent for the sword, he offered to teach him further. This man quickly fulfilled a fatherly role for him and his constant assurance that only males could succeed the throne helped keep Johnathan content. Finally the day came when his father died during a bordering skirmish with a neighboring country. Johnathan didn't even shed a tear at the funeral ("This man never cared about me. Why should I care about him?"), and was actually excited that he would be able to succeed the throne. On his way to the throne room he was confronted by the noblemen who told him that his father carved out a special exception for his sister and she was going to succeed the throne instead of him. This was the straw that broke the camels back and Johnathan hurled open the doors of the throne room, only to find his sister sitting on the throne. He flew into a rage: "What are you doing here! I was supposed to be emperor! Not you." "Calm down Johnathan, Give me a second to explain." "No..there is nothing to explain. You are trying to steal what is mine! They always loved you more, they gave you everything. So I at least deserve the throne!' "I was only appointed as regent until you are ready to rule then I will step as-" "How dare you talk down to me like that! Yes this was your plan the entire time wasn't it!" "Listen that noblemen isn't your friend he is trying to manipula-" "Oh so that's it. You think I am so incompetent I can't even have a friend unless they are trying to manipulate me. I am tired of this. GUARDS! GUARDS! Arrest her!" His sister nodded her head but was actually surprised when two guards bearing the armor of the royal guard chased after her. She managed to escape the palace due to the fact quite a few of the knights were loyal to her. Johnathan smiled as he took a seat on the throne. The noblemen who had watched the entire situation through his spy glass simply chuckled to himself. Johnathan's actions on that day plague his dreams and he is constantly debating whether or not he should call off the bounty he put on his sisters head. The noblemen (now his closest aide)tells him that he shouldn't because resending a ruling of treachery would make him look weak. So Johnathan keeps the bounty up and his Imperial Soldier's constantly hunt his sister and her "traitorous" band of knights. RP History Supports Copyright ''OC belongs to falseMessiah - Member at Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP) '' ''Disclaimer: Picture does not belong to user ''